Sensors and manipulators for surgical procedures, such as may be implemented as endoscopic devices, may be mechanically and/or electrically operated. Increasingly, focus in the healthcare industry is on minimally invasive and in-office medical diagnoses and procedures. In connection with minimally invasive and in-office medical diagnoses and procedures, it may be desirable to have disposable sensors and manipulators which mate with a non-disposable or reusable base unit. The base unit may be and/or may include a computer, a sample collector, a handheld display unit, or any other base unit to which a sensor or manipulator is attached.
For reasons of convenience, traceability, and sterility it may be advantageous for the sensors and manipulators to be disposable. A means of reliably and efficiently connecting disposable units to a corresponding reusable base unit may be useful in this context.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.
arranged in accordance with at least one of the embodiments described herein, and which arrangement may be modified in accordance with the disclosure provided herein by one of ordinary skill in the art.